


Final Fantasy

by ANathanPS



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Multiple Crossovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANathanPS/pseuds/ANathanPS
Summary: As the day of salvation is soon to come,The journey is coming to an end,Keep on going till we breathe our last,So our hope and love won't fall apart. 
The Goddess promised them of salvation, a mission was given, a war to come, where there's the beginning there's going to be the end. Jackson Overland Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel of Corona. The journey of the five stars began by destroying the Fallen Star.
Join them in their Last Final Fantasy.





	1. Prologue

_Darkness. That’s the first thing I remember._  
It was dark, and it was cold.  
And I was scared.

The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light.  He wears a white V-neck undershirt with a brown vest, brown trousers, and a brown poncho. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep slumber.

The man opened his eyes little by little, and through the ice he saw what he think the most beautiful thing, and it was the moon. It shone a graceful white light that shone above him. And if he thought that this is the end of his life he wouldn’t mind it a bit.

Suddenly the ice that became the barrier between him and the moon cracked little by little. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. The young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense yet graceful moonlight. And what he saw after he got out of there was the snow-covered trees in every direction.

 He was a thin, pale, barefoot young man and with hair as white as the snow around him, he wasn’t sure how he got here. He looked around but he didn’t see anyone in there.

_But then… then I saw the moon._  
It was so big and it was so bright,  
and it seemed to chase the darkness away.  
And when it did… I wasn’t scared anymore

The young man floats back down onto the ice as the hole began to closes up underneath him. He looks around, confused, and then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit.

“Hello.” He said.

But no one answered his calls. A sign the he was truly alone in this place. Suddenly the moon became brighter once again, and the wind became stronger. He shields his eyes from the wind; his arms went to his side again after the wind had died down a bit. And then, he saw a shadow of someone running in front of him between those trees. The person is laughing, as if it was playing hide and seek with their friends.

“Hey, you there!” he said.

But the person didn’t answer his calls. He tried to search for the person again, but sadly he couldn’t find them again. But then he saw them again, laughing and running through the woods beside him.

”Hello, I know you there. Please I need your help!” But the person vanishes again, and he was beginning to grow tired of this game. So instead he sat down and tried to wait patiently for the person to show up again. Hours after hours, but the person hadn’t show up yet. His eyes began to close, when something snapped behind him made him awake from his slumber.

He saw a pair of eyes from the bushes behind him. Chocolate eyes that twinkled with mischief, the person was giggling to no end.

“You’re no fun to play with, you didn’t even chase me.” The person said.

He smirked, and said “Who said that I can’t chase you. I’m just a little bit worn out.”

“Hey, why don’t you get out of this bush? I bet it’s more comfortable in here then there.” He suggested.

“I should be the one who told you! Why are you in the middle of the pond in this time of the day!?”

He scanned his surrounding and began to laugh, “Yeah you’re probably right perhaps I should get there.” He stands up and slowly began to shuffle to the person so he couldn’t trip on his way through the other side.

When he finally arrives he was a little bit shocked that the person behind the bush was actually a little girl with black hair, and if he could compare it her hair was as black as coal.

“Well shouldn’t we introduce ourselves? My name’s Luna. What’s your name?” she suggested.

He came back from his shocked moments and introduced himself, “Well my name is –“

He tried to remember his name, but he couldn’t. It was right in the tip of his tongue but suddenly something erased his name from his memory. And it worries him to no end, but he have to keep it cool so he didn’t have to made her worry.

“Well I kinda forget about my name.” He said with a smile.

“What kind of person are you to forget your own name?” Luna said folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about me, Luna. I’m fine, I’ve just gone and hit my head.” _I think._

“Well you seemed awfully confused when I find you so that explain everything.” She rolled her eyes. “And what are you doing in the middle of the forest anyway?” she asked.

“Like I said, I’ve gone and hit my head so –“

“So you forget everything, yeah I forgot about that.”

The air was getting colder every time they talked. So Luna decided that they should get going and find a shelter. They decided to come to her house since it was probably the nearest thing from the forest.

They walked a little over an hour, and he was getting restless from all the walking. So he asked, “How long are we gonna walk to your house, Luna?”

“I told you, patience is a virtue! It is not far from here!” she said.

He groaned once again, wanting to get there as soon as possible. They turned left when he finally see a smoke up in the sky not far away from here. Luna finally smiled as she finally see the smoke between the trees.

“I knew that we didn’t get lost.” She said.

He look at her with shocked, “Are you saying that you don’t know where to go?!”

“That doesn’t matter, we already found it right!” she said. She takes his hand and run between the trees to go to the smoke. And they finally see it, a small home with light insides. But he didn’t see a silhouette inside, and Luna noticed it too.

“Mother and Father probably went to town for work.” She sighs.

“At least –“ Luna turned to him. “I got you here.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to be here just for a day kiddo.” He ruffled her hair.

“Hey I appreciate if you don’t do that. I really like my hair okay?” she pouted.

He chuckled, “Then shall we go to your house then?”

Luna agreed with him so they went to the house. She opened the door and said her greetings even though there’s no one inside. He looked around her place even though it was a small house it was really a comfortable one.

“Welcome to my humble home! I know it’s not much but it is the only thing that we can afford.”

“No it’s fine Luna! I think it’s alright.” He said with a smile.

Luna looked at him and she smiled back, “You can sleep in the guest room, it’s in the left corner and the bathroom is near the guest room, but if you are hungry I can made you some soup if you liked.”

“Nah you don’t need to worry about me be hungry. I think I will go to sleep.”

Luna’s smile dropped a bit, but she smile again, “Well you best be off then, if you are tired enough.”

She walked to her room before saying, “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” And then she closed the door.

He walked to the guest room, and opened the door. He saw that it was a very simple room, with one bed and a table; a candle is placed on top of it. He was very grateful that he almost immediately find Luna, if not he would be in big trouble. 

He sat on the bed, and finally rests his body into it. He watched the ceiling while thinking the events of the day. This day was pretty eventful, he thought. It wasn’t like any other day, but the weird thing is he seems like he couldn’t remember anything let alone his name.

He began to feel very concerned about his well-being. So he tried to close his eyes, hoping that tomorrow his memory will come back to him.

* * *

 

He was in the middle of a field. And he could see in the distance that a storm was coming, his eyes scanned his surrounding until he finds something peculiar. There was a tree right there in the distance, and a person was resting beneath the shade of the tree. So he tried to go to the tree and reach that person.

“Not so fast, Jack Frost.” He was a step closer to the tree, until suddenly everything went black. He was very shocked that suddenly everything went to black and he hope that this was not some kind of nightmare bullshit.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” he shouted.

“Relax, Frost. It’s not like I’ll be disappearing from your dream. Or perhaps a dream within your dream?” the person giggled.

He stood rigid, suddenly cautious about his surroundings.

“Relax, I don’t want to hurt you.” Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was rather shocked so he almost punched it. And he was relieved that he didn’t hit it.

It was none other than a light, it was just a big floating golden light that had touch him, but still he was afraid. So he stepped backward afraid what it can do to him.

“I have a proposition for you. Help me,” it said. “In return, I’ll reward you with those whom you care for most.”

“Maybe I’d be more inclined to consider that if I knew who was offering.”

Scared as he was, he was willing to treat even the slightest sliver of hope as an option. The sooner he could find the answer the better. But he couldn’t be completely reckless, he knows about the consequence about trusting a stranger.

The light stirred, strangely shifting in a way he couldn’t describe. Goosebumps peppered his arm, and a ticklish feeling tweaked his stomach, a careful weariness spreading across his body. He fixed his gaze to the woman in front of him.

Long, black hair feathered around her face and down her back. Her skin was ivory but her lips were tinted blue. She was barefoot and dressed in a gown so white it nearly blinded his eyes. Eyes like the oceans met a gaze as black and motionless as death. She was a beautiful corpse, unnerving but entrancing in her shape.

“I am the goddess of the Moon,” she said, her voice in her eyes not her mouth. “Will you help me?”

Ever so slightly his muscles unclench and his thoughts grow lesser.

“Why do you need my help?”

“Your journey has changed you. You’ve learned of family and love. You found hope in the middle of despair. Your determination and devotion to your friends and family brought you here. All of these qualities are what is required for this mission.”

He weighed the offer again. The goddess of the Moon couldn’t have been more ideal choice of his salvation for his memory. “If I help you, you swear to give me my memories back?”

The goddess raised a frail hand over her heart and forefinger drew an X shape over it. Said man, smirked at the goddess gestures.

_Cross your heart, huh? How cute._

“What is the goal of this mission?”

The goddess’s blue lips rose in a knowing smile and before he know it the dreams began to shatter and she was gone by then. He looked around to see the sign of the goddess but there’s nothing, not even a single thing left behind. And then the ground started to crack beneath him and he fell into the pit of oblivion. Not knowing when he would reach the bottom.

_“Your name is Jack Frost, you have been blessed with the power of frost and wind. You will have friends beside you that will help you in times of need. Find and destroy my demise. Only deceit stands in your way. Save me from damnation and I promise, I will reward you with those whom you care for most.”_

Jack awake from his dream, expecting himself to be in Luna’s house. But he was still on the middle of the frozen lake, not believing of what had happened. There was only the moon, the lake, the forest, and a staff beside him, to help him finish his mission from the goddess herself.


	2. The Other Chosen Ones

Slowly, Jack began to get up from his sleep. He picked up the staff beside him, a little bit glad that he got some part of his memories. _My name is Jack Frost and I can control ice and wind well that’s a bit fun I guess,_ he thought to himself.

_Maybe I should check out my powers then._

Jack carefully treads across the ice and picked up the staff that resides beside him. After he picked up almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue in his hands. _Odd._

Jack almost dropped it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. He is visibly confused of what just happened. He began to grow more curious about his powers so he decided to test it a little bit more.

He patiently went to the side of the pond and touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. He touched them, he couldn’t believe that the goddess give him such an incredible power. Then he swings the staff again more confident, excited about the powers he began to ran across the frozen pond. Sending frost across the trees everywhere he goes.

He took another swing of his staff, but he was surprised when a gust of wind swirls up making him fly high up into the air. Jack floats around for a moment, making him smile about his new found power only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. He was falling from the sky very fast, so he tried to grab a hold of something. He finally grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up.

“Well if the mission is accompanied with this kind of power, I think it will be easy.” He thought with a smile.

But then he saw a flickering light in the distance, with smoke rising up into the sky. It was a town, well more like a small village. “I should gather up information.” He said, he needed to get his job done as soon as possible. The goddess promised him about his salvation so he wanted to get it done. After all the goddess was his only hope.

He flew himself to the town, with some difficulty he was able to get to the town. A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roof was the first thing he saw when he came to the village. Jack comes in for a landing, but he make a fool on himself by landing with his face first. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off.

As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming up by the campfire. But because of his memory loss, he couldn’t recognize anyone. He scanned his surrounding, seeing children play by the fire and the adults conversed with each other.

“Hello, hello. Good evening, ma’am.” But the woman didn’t respond to him, he was very confused with the woman because he was literally standing beside him so he tried to go to the other people on the village.

The settlers walk past Jack, they didn’t even noticed him. Jack crouched down as a young boy runs toward him. “Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?”

The boy runs right through him, as if he were nothing but a ghost. Jack staggers back in shock. He’s very speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions causing the village to snow, the goddess never told him about this.

“Hello! Hello!”

He tried to reach out for them but he was going pass through them. The townsfolk continued to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turned and began to retreats into the forest.

_My name is Jack Frost,_  
how do I know that? The goddess told me so.  
She gave me a mission for my salvation.  
But that was all she ever told me.  
And that was a long, long time ago.

* * *

 

A sea of green was seen from start to end, it was silent and peaceful. But the front was not always like the back. A black blur was seen flying above the forest, leaving a wake that leads. This is the island of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners.

_This… is Berk._  
The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere.  
Granted, it may not look like much,  
but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

Dragons were seen flying throughout the village, but the odd thing is some dragons had a rider in their backs. This is not an ordinary village, it doesn’t kill dragons like the others, this village train dragons because they already made a pact with them. Dragons were seen anywhere from up and down, from the sea until the soaring sky.

A young man with his dragon was seen flying through the sky; the dragon was not like any other dragon. It has jet black scale covering his body; it was strong and swift like the wind. It was his companion, his partner, but most of all it was his best friend.

Its name was toothless, they were seen flying through the blue sky, cornering under the rocks. Slowly they began to descend, landing on the village near his workshop. His workshop was pretty busy for this day after all a race was going to come soon. So he needs to work 24/7.

He crossed behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshaped a saddle and a reign. “Ah! Nice of you to join the party, I thought you’d been carried off.” Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away some of the tools in the shed.

“Who me? Nah, come on! You think that I’m just gonna leave you here on the workshop.” He told him.

“And what about your girl Astrid? I think she needs her man more than Me.” Gobber smirked.

“Oh, shut up.” He said, he didn’t believe that after all this year he finally got the girl of his dream. She was none other than Astrid Hofferson, the blonde haired girl with pretty blue eyes. She was the love of his life, and he was very smitten by her.

“Besides I think I’m gonna be very busy, the goddess already appointed me, Merida, and Rapunzel as her protector.”

He continued his work after that; there were so many orders for a new saddle, new reigns for the dragons. After all there was the upcoming race that was a tradition in his village. So he needed to work as fast as he can.

* * *

 

A man was running as fast as he can, like he had been chased by some beast. He was somewhat muscular; he had chocolate hair and facial hair. His name is Snotlout Jorgenson, and he planned to come to Hiccup with some horrible news.

He has finally arrived to Hiccup’s workshop. He knocked on the door very hard, and that bother Hiccup a lot. “Snotlout, I told you. You didn’t have to knock –“

“The globe,” he heaved.

Only hearing about it, Hiccup trembled in fear. The globe was his gift from the goddess; he remembered what she said,

“ _Take this, young soldier.” She formed a light in her hand and gave it to him. He was very shocked and honored that she was willing to make him her savior. She took his hand, and gave him the light. It formed into a round shape, and when he looked closer there was the blue of the ocean and the green of the land. The goddess gave him a globe that can shrink and expand in his will._

_“Prepare, prepare the iron helm of war,_  
Bring forth the lots, cast in the spacious orb;   
Your souls for fight, your bodies for the earth;   
And rise, with the Gods, for your safety and salvation.”

He snapped out of his reverie and stared at Snotlout. The time has come; the time for him and his friend to finish the mission that the goddess gave them. “Bring me to it.”

He went to his dragon, pats him on the head and saddles him up. “It’s time Toothless. It’s time for the war.” The dragon agreed with him, and Hiccup finally smiled at him. “Let’s go, Toothless.”

They flew into the sky, the night fury roars echoing through the sky. He turned his head into the horizon, the autumn colors turned into charred timbers. He flew straight into the mountain, where the globe resides. He finally landed in a cave; it was below the mountain where no one could found it.

He entered the cave and saw a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and thousands upon thousands of dragons. Hiccup wandered in, basking in the amazing sight. This place always fascinated him. It was a dome, a safe sanctuary a perfect place to hide the most precious things.

And he spotted his girlfriend clinging to her dragon, he watched her from a far. Truly she was a beautiful sight. She felt like she was being look at so she looked up, a little surprised that he finally had a chance to come to this place. She finally stood up, and run to him. Giving him a good hug, and a peck on the lips too.

“Afternoon gentleman, where have you been?” she said.

“In the workshop, the real question is what are you doing here?” he asked back.

“Oh, I thought I wanted to relax a bit. And this is a perfect spot to do it, don’t you think?” she smiled at him.

“Yeah I think so too. Where are the others?”

“I think they were by the gates. The globe was starting to act strange again.” She said.

His smile slipped up a bit, _so it’s time huh._ He thought.

“Well do you wanna go there with me?” he offered her. He knows that she loved to just look at the globe. She might even watch it for eternity and she wouldn’t mind.

Her face light up with excitement. She reached out to him and clasped his hand. They walked there together hand in hand. They went down to the base of the sanctuary and went behind one of the waterfall. No one knew except his friends and family, that there was a gate behind it. It held a secret of how he was chosen as a Guardian.

He opened the gate, and took her along. In the entrance he met a few of his friend. Ruffnut and Tuffnut,

“The globe is acting strange again Hiccup and I don’t know why.”  They said in the same time.

Hiccup stared at the hall in fear, he feared for what happened to the globe after all it was kind of his blessing from the goddess too. But he was a Guardian, so whether he liked it or not he had to face them. He let go of Astrid’s hand, and walked alone through the hall. His friends following behind him.

There was it, the globe that the goddess gave him. It was covered with lights blanketing every continent. The light was a representation of every single person in the world, man, woman, and even children. But he noticed that all at once, hundreds of lights suddenly went out.

“What is this?” he asked to himself.

The lights even in greater number suddenly went out, as if something is snuffing them out all at once. The concern on Hiccup’s face suddenly grew more. And he had every right to be concerned off.

A wind suddenly whips up from out of nowhere; Hiccup stared it with outrage as a blanket of swirling black sand, crawls up over all the lights, and shrouds the entire globe in inky darkness. Toothless growl a warning of what just happened in front of him, and then all at once the black sand whooshes up off the globe. Rushing through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into thin air.

As the wind died down, the scattered pieces of debris settled into the ground, and the lights came back on. He whirls to see a huge shadow flash across the floors and curving into the walls of the sanctuary. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant echo of laughter.

“Can it be?” he said to himself.

“What can it be, Hiccup?” Astrid asked. She knew all along that Hiccup was the chosen one when that day happened. But she never imagined that this day will come so quickly.

“Ruffnut, Tuffnut, make preparations! We are going to have company.” He said coldly.

He reaches for the globe, and it’s glowing with a blue color. It pulses with energy, which lights up and zooms up toward the roof. From the tallest spire of the sanctuary, a light energy radiates outward, and for the first time, the Guardian’s call went out.


	3. The Other Chosen Ones Part.II

A horse was leaping through the forest; a woman with a fiery red haired was seen riding it. An arrow flew across the trees hitting its target, and then it flew again and again and again, hitting the target once again. The woman laughed freely while the horse is gaining its speed.

The woman’s name is Merida DunBroch, she was the heiress to the throne on her kingdom, since she was the first born after all. She held tightly onto the reins, enjoying the wind in her face and releasing the tension she had felt since her waking up.

The smell of the clean air relaxed her as soon as her horse, Angus ran out into the plains and stopped for a moment to savor the scene. Almost in an instant she forgot the reason why she had felt so trouble in the first place, and even Angus knew it.

Over the past few months, many things had happened in her country, a blazing fire near the warehouse, a vicious tide near the port and even lights out all over the town even though there is nothing wrong with the power source. As the queen of the place she cannot allow this to happen to her home, she promised to protect it so she will do the best she can to do it.

She promised to her dying mother that she will be the one to protect their home, their country, and its people that lived within it. She will become what her mother had really wanted; without a king beside her; she will try to be a queen that’s adored by the people, but now her kingdom is in the middle of a crisis because of these strange events.

As if sensing her thoughts the horse neigh, making her snapped out of her problems.

Merida pats the side of her horse’s neck and smiled at him. “I know Angus, I think it’s time.” Suddenly she saw Auroras stretching across the sky. She gasps; she never saw that light in many years so she took the reign of her horse and began to ride through the forest to a familiar cave to travel to the source of the light.

She stopped in front of the cave and came down from her horse; she made Angus to go back to the palace. He refused at first but once she made a stern gaze to him; he gave up and finally turned to the forest and moved his feet to the palace.

She put her hood up and went inside the cave. It was damped and soggy but the cave has something that the outside world didn’t have. _Magic._

Yes, the outside world didn’t even had the slightest idea that there was magic surrounding them. The source of this magic came from this cave, specifically from a certain crystal that she found in this cave. After her mother’s death she sometime went to the forest to clear her mind over the ridiculous burden of being a queen.

* * *

_She was riding her horse through the forest and practicing her aim. Laughing joyously through the ride, she went to her usual spot near the base of a waterfall. It reminded of this one story that her mother sometime tells her before she went to sleep when she was little. It was about a man who has been given a task from the Goddess of the Moon._

_It began when he believed that the Goddess visited him on his dream. He dreamt about the world covered up in darkness and despair, and the Goddess told him to protect the people from it with the others whom she has sent on a journey the same as him. He traveled for a long time, searching for the others but he didn’t find them._

_In the brink of the death, he was saved by a man who rides a chariot of reindeers. The odd thing was that the reindeer could fly, later he found out that the man who saved him was actually one of the others whom the Goddess had promised to help him accomplish his mission. They named themselves as the Guardians of Childhood, and everyone based themselves on the core of children around the world._

_The man was based of hope, so he was named as Bunnymund E. Aster; the Guardian of Hope. But over the years the man disappeared along with the other Guardians, but every one of them left something very important. They left a memorial in hopes that the next Guardian can find it and finish the job that they never get to finish it._

_And after they left the memorials nobody knew where they went, they disappeared into thin air, and as time went by the Guardians of Childhood were forgotten, they were nothing but just some characters of some story books._

_But legends said that the memorials were for the next Guardian of Childhood that was chosen single handedly by the Goddess herself. And people was searching for the memorial since the Goddess herself promised whoever found it will be granted what people called an everlasting life. But they were never found and people were starting to give up for the search of the memorials._

_Until Merida had stumbled upon a waterfall, she felt that she was drawn to the water. But it was not the water that had drawn her but it was a single green crystal that embeds on the wall of a hidden cave behind the waterfall. Her feet take her to the cave unconsciously, she finally arrived to it._

_She stared at it, the longer she does it, the stronger the feeling that she needed to take it. As she began to near it, she began to hear whispers of a thousand voices. She snapped from her reverie, and took notice of her surroundings. She was surprised to see, that thousands of flickering blue lights surround her, it was none other than the will of a wisp._

_“Take it, young Queen. You deserved the power that holds within it,” Said one of it._

_“Did she deserves the power within, she will be consumed by the Lord of the Darkness himself,” Another one said it._

_“But I think she is ready –“ Another one disagrees with it, until all the wisp voice out their thoughts about her. She didn’t know why but she felt nervous being surrounded by thousands will of a wisp._

_“Silence!” said one of it, making Merida felt shocked._

_“She is ready; I’ve seen what she can do. She can withhold the power; she will not go to the darkness because I will protect her from it myself.” After it said that, the others fell into a pit of silence. Some agreeing with it but some of them still think of it._

_One of it came to her and touch her hand, “Touch it little one, you are the one that has been chosen by the Goddess herself.” It pushed her back, making her near it._

_She looked at it a little bit closer; she noticed that it shined brightly. It glows in many forms of green it, shaped like a pointy crystal. There were whispers coming from it, she didn’t catch what it said since there was so many voices from it. But she noticed one voice, she didn’t know where she heard it but it encourages her to touch it._

_Out of curiosity finally she touched the crystal; she never expected a warm feeling like a sun flowing through her veins. She never expected that these feeling came from a single crystal, from the shocked feeling she passed out. The crystal in her hand._

_”On a warm June in the year of the dragon, the Lord of the Darkness will come forth surrounding the world in nightmares. But not worry young Guardian for I will be there guiding you until the eternal youth.”_

* * *

Merida remembered that after she passed out, she didn’t find the crystal and the will of a wisp disappeared from the cave. And after that day she began to notice a certain different thing about her. Everywhere she went the plants, the trees will follow her. It was the day she was certain she will never forget.

She went straight to the waterfall the water was falling fast until it part in the middle letting Merida in to the cave. There was a single mark on the back of the cave the same mark she got on her hand on the day she found the crystal.

The mark on her hand glowed a bit when she got near of the cave. She raised her hand that got marked; the tattoo was triangle with circles on the center. A simple but a very powerful tattoo, the symbol of a Guardian.

A growing faint light came from the mark on the cave; it grew until it shaped like a full length blurry mirror. She put down her hand and pulled her hood up, she touched the mirror and her hand went right through it. Because this was no ordinary mirror, this mirror was in fact a portal.

A portal that can go to any time, any places. She walked through it like it was the thousand times she had done it leaving no trace that she has been there.

* * *

Merida arrived in the bottom of the Sanctuary, she was very much shocked that after she had arrived a dragon popped up in front of her. Punching it out of reflex, the dragon fled away from her fearing for another punch from the strong women.

“Merida!”

Suddenly someone shouted from behind her, preparing her fist again she punched to the back but only to be caught by someone taller than her.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, don’t scare me like that!”

“I didn’t mean to do it!”

“Yeah right, like I believe you!”

“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry Mer.”

“Like that will ever make me believe you.”

They bickered like that back and forth not stopping until Astrid came to them,

“As usual, you both bicker till no end.”

“Oh like you didn’t bicker with him all the time.”

“I didn’t say that.” Astrid smiled at her.

Merida left Hiccup alone to be with Astrid. Hiccup stared to the both of them, wondering how on earth two very different women who he thought would bicker all the time turned out to get along very well, he even dared to say they looked like best friends. But that was just his opinion after all he never truly understands about women.

“Oy, what are you gawking at, Haddock?” Merida shouted making Hiccup snapped from his thoughts.

He saw the two women staring at him with weird gaze.

“ _Why is he staring at us like that? That was kind of weird. No way did he just –“_

Merida widened her eyes and screamed at him while pointing her index finger at him.

“Did you just read my mind, Haddock?!” Merida shouted.

Hiccup blushed at her, busted for reading her mind. He finally snapped and grumbled at her, like her; he was sometimes annoyed by his own power. The power that the Goddess had blessed him, every Guardian has been given something from her. Whether they are Stoicheiakí Dýnami, Somatikí Dýnami, Myaloú tou Dýnami, Therapeftikí Dýnami.

For him it was the Myaloú tou Dýnami or the Mind Power. One of his blessings was none other that made him the most annoyed, the mind reading. He can hack into everybody’s mind and hear their deepest darkest fear or even the lightest hearted thoughts in it. To him the human’s mind was the most complex thing he ever saw but nonetheless the most beautiful yet can be dangerous at the same time.

“I did not such thing, DunBroch! Besides who want to read your mind anyway.”

Merida’s face flushed with anger and she turned her back to him and began stomping towards the cave of the Guardians. Astrid looked back and forth between the furious girl and the boy who was smirking victoriously because he won the argument.

“You don’t have to be so hard on her, Hiccup. Besides she is your fellow guardian right?”

Hiccup turned to look at her, his eyes soften toward her.

“Yeah you’re right, but she always gets on my nerve.”

Hiccup shoved his hands to his pocket forcefully, making Astrid laugh because he looked like a cute angry boy who didn’t get what he wanted.

“As times goes by I think she will warm up to you like you will warm up to her.”

“Oh please, I think that would be impossible.”

“Well we see about that.” Astrid said with a small smile on her face.

Hiccup huffed, he didn’t believe that his girlfriend think that he will be civil with that red haired woman. He couldn’t even stand to be in one room with her.

“Fine whatever you say.”

He started to walk towards the cave with Astrid following beside her. As he began to near the entrance of the cave he started to think about something else.

The accident that happened not too long ago was a bit of a shocked to him. He didn’t believe that the war was going to start soon enough, whether he liked the choice or not he will lose some people. The lord of the dark has risen once again.

And he was afraid that this war will took one of his most valuable friends and family, and he prayed to the Goddess above to save them even it means that his life was the cost. He will search for the last Guardian with blood, sweat, and tears.

He will find the man whom the Goddess had saved for a long time, with the Stoicheiakí Dýnami, and the main key to the end of the war.

The King of the North.

_Jackson Overland Frost._


End file.
